Zayn Malik One-Shot
by SakuraAngelAddictions
Summary: Zayn Malik one shots. Enjoy the first!


Zayn Malik One-Shot

You drop the pregnancy test to the floor and start shaking. You wouldn't believe it. You don't know how it could even be possible. You guys were protected….and it was your first time too….!

You shook your head endlessly and shaking yourself trying to convince yourself you were dreaming. You covered your face and started to weep silently for awhile.

You uncovered your face and picked up the test. You took another look at it to make sure you weren't seeing it right. But it did you wrong; it said positive. You screamed and threw the pregnancy test at the mirror. You burst into tears and sank to the floor crying and hiccupping. "…How am I going to tell this to him….?" You ask yourself quietly, sniffing and wiping the tears from your eyes

"Tell who what?" you hear a voice ask, stepping into the bathroom.

You jump startled and turn your head to see who it was. "Za-Zayn!?" you gasp. You quickly wipe up all your tears. 'Bad timing! Bad timing!' you yell in your head.

Zayn frowns and walks over to you. "Babe, were you crying? What happened?" he asks.

You shake your head. "No-no! I wasn't crying! It-it's nothing!" you respond. But then the tears come back, streaming out of your eyes again.

Zayn pulls you up gently by taking your hand while you're trying to wipe your tears and brings you into his room. "What's wrong, [Y/N]? You say you aren't crying, but your body isn't responding to that!"

You can't even hold it in any longer and burst out crying. "Zayn..!" you sob. "Zayn…! I'm so sorry!"

He frowns again and puts his hands on your shoulders making you stand firm in front of him. "What? What are you sorry for? What happened, [Y/N]?!"

"I-I-I…Zayn…! I-I'm scared!" You sink to the floor and he goes down with you.

"[Y/N]? Scared of what!? What's going on?!"

"I'M PREGNNT ZAYN! THAT'S WHAT! THAT'S WHAT GOING ON, OKAY!?" you scream out suddenly.

Zayn widens his eyes is surprisement. "Oh…[Y/N]…." He rubs his face and sighs softly. "Oh god…wow…." He sits on his bed and scratches his head. He looks down at you in awe. "Woah…I…I don't know what to say…"

You look up at him. "…Are…are y-you m-mad…?" you hiccup, wiping your tears away. "You-you won't leave m-me…r-right?"

"Leave yo-no! No, never! Ever! How could you even say that!? Never, [Y/N], never!" he responds without hesitation and gets up and runs over to you, embracing you tightly in his arms. He wipes away your tears from your green, glassy eyes and kisses you softly on your lips.

You look at him in the eyes. "N-never..?" you ask, hiccupping and sniffing.

"Never [Y/N]. Ever. 'Cause you're my baby girl and I love you too much to let you go." He kisses you again on your soft, pink lips and rubs your back soothingly.

"What-what are we going to do…? People will find out sooner or later…" You look at him but then face back down at your lap.

"The question is what are YOU going to do? You know I wouldn't hesitate about this for a second." He smiles.

You laugh lightly. "Yeah...that's true…You always talked about how much you wanted to have a kid…."

He touches your face and wipes the last tear of your face with his thumb.

"To be honest….I didn't want a child right now…because….I didn't think I'd be strong enough to take care of one…I can't do anything about it now…and I definitely don't want to abort it!…or give it up for adoption…"

"So we'll keep it…?"

You look up at him, grinning weakly. "I…I want to keep it!"

Zayn smiles. "Me too." He lies down on his bed and pulls you down to lay beside him. He kisses you again and again to comfort you. He hugs you and keeps you close to him and never moves an inch.

You smile and hug him back. You were lucky to have a guy like Zayn by your side. You smile more at that thought and kiss Zayn on the nose.

He looks at you, smiling sheepishly. "I love you, [Y/N]. Don't you ever forget that." He says and kisses you neck in return.

You giggle softly from the touch of his lips on your neck. "I love you too, Zaynie~" you reply and snuggle into his chest.


End file.
